


[ART] Dreaming

by lomelinde



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomelinde/pseuds/lomelinde
Summary: Asleep in this narrow cot at the Consulate, Fraser dreams.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[ART] Dreaming

[Also posted on Tumblr](https://lomelindelaurea.tumblr.com/post/644373622836903936/fraserrayk-dreaming-asleep-in-this-narrow-cot)


End file.
